One known system for conducting air to air refueling operations is based on the use of a refueling device with a rigid mast for connecting the tanker aircraft to the receiver aircraft in flight, which is basically a telescoping or extendable boom joined to the underside of the tanker aircraft by means of an articulating element that enables the flow of fuel from the tanker aircraft to the receiver aircraft. In the tanker aircraft the operator visually controls the all of the steps and procedures to carry out a secure refueling operation by maneuvering the beam until it physically connects to the receptacle of the receiver aircraft.
Another known system for conducting air to air refueling operations is a refueling device with a flexible hose and a drogue that is dragged from the tanker aircraft. The basked is an accessory joined to the hose by means of a valve for the purpose of stabilizing it during flight and providing a channel that assists in inserting the probe of the receiver aircraft into the hose. The hose is connected to a drum unit so that when the hose is not in use it is completely reeled into the drum unit. The receiver aircraft has a probe which is a rigid arm situated on the fuselage or nose of the aircraft. The probe is normally retracted when it is not in use, especially in high velocity aircraft.
A tanker aircraft can be equipped with all or some of the following devices:                Two hose and drogue refueling devices housed in a gondola suspended underneath the wings of the tanker aircraft.        A hose and drogue refueling device located in the central fuselage.        A rigid beam refueling device located in the tail of the tanker aircraft.        
During operations these devices require important power outlays that must covered by the power systems of the tanker aircraft, thus reducing its availability for the rest of the devices in the tanker aircraft, and, if the situation arises, overloading the capacity of the power generators of the base aircraft, be it hydraulic power or electrical power.
In the case of hose and drogue refueling systems, the components which consume most energy are the fuel pump and the device for moving the winding drum onto which the hose is reeled. In the known systems, when they are in position in the gondola the fuel pump is usually dragged by a wind turbine, such as a RAT (“Ram Air Turbine”) the speed of which is controlled by variations of the propeller pace. Thus little energy is required from the tanker aircraft (the only need being that of the actuator for the propeller speed controller of the wind turbine). In the case of systems located underneath the central fuselage, the fuel pump is generally dragged by a hydraulic motor fed from the hydraulic system of the tanker aircraft.
The device for moving the winding drum is fed either by the hydraulic system of the tanker aircraft or by the electrical system of the tanker aircraft.
In the case of refueling systems by a rigid mast, the components demanding most energy are the actuation devices of the airfoils for controlling the flight, the device for moving the telescoping boom and the device for hoisting the mast, which can be fed from the hydraulic system or electrical system of the tanker aircraft.
To cover the added demand for energy of all of the refueling devices during an air to air refueling mission, the hydraulic and/or electric power systems must have sufficient capacity to cover both the demands of said refueling devices and the demands pertaining to the tanker aircraft: flight controls, avionics, armament, radar, etc., which implies oversizing its electrical system, of which there is already an observable growth tendency due to the substitution of hydraulic devices for electrical devices in aircraft.
This invention is oriented towards a solution to this problem.